


Cuddles and Soft Things

by Seastar529



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Protection Squad, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Racism, Raphael is Magnus' child, also Simon is Magnus' child, just FYI, protect Alec at all costs, shadowhunters style, so is Madzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seastar529/pseuds/Seastar529
Summary: Alec has a bad day and Magnus is there to help.





	Cuddles and Soft Things

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shadowhunters or there would be more Malec scenes

Magnus was mixing a complicated potion when he heard his door open. He smiled and looked up, Alec was practically living at the apartment and it felt amazing. Smile dropped a little when he saw the look on his boyfriend’s face. It was the look that said Alec was upset but didn’t think it was important enough to talk about, he hated that look because everything Alec felt was important enough to talk about. He magicked his potion into the next room, he was far enough along in the process that he could leave it be and not have his home explode. “Alexander, is something wrong.”

Alec sighed, dropping his bag next to the door and walking to the couch. Magnus slowly made his way over as well, he didn’t like the silence that answered his question. Once they both sat down on the couch Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder, prompting Magnus’ arms to encircle the shadowhunter tightly. He sighed, “I’m fine Magnus.”

Magnus chuckled humorlessly, “Clearly.” He hugged tighter, “Tell me what you’re fine about darling. Did something happen at work.”

Alec laughed bitterly, “Do you remember how I told you the institute was being inspected today at noon.”

“Yes.” Magnus slowly moved them so that he was laying against the arm of the couch and Alec was laying on top of him, “You had everything ready a month ago and I knew you would do amazing.”

Alec snorted, “Not really. The clave envoy was someone new. She came hours early, earlier than me. When she saw me enter the institute from the outside instead of coming down from the bedrooms she gave me a nasty look.” Alec snuggled into Magnus a little more. “She looked at me like I was a criminal or a bug the whole day. She made jokes about my sexuality, Magnus, I have finally gotten the institute to stop looking at me weirdly and she did it in front of them. It’s like we took ten steps backward today. Tomorrow I’m probably going to have the same old whispers haunting me. I don’t need this again.”

Magnus pet Alec’s head, “I’m sorry Alexander, I know it’s tough.”

Alec smiled up at his boyfriend, half in gratitude and half in pain, “That’s not the worst part. After we inspected the training area she saw Jace and asked him, in front of me, what it was like to ‘be disgraced by a parabatai?’ and if ‘he could feel the pervertedness through our bond?’”

Magnus grit his teeth, “Did Jace punch her.”

“No, it was important that this meeting went well. I made Jace promise not to fight the envoy for any reason, yesterday.”

Magnus pouted “Pity.”

Alec sighed, “I was really worried when Izzy came over. The envoy asked her if our parents had any plans of ‘disowning the disgrace’ and ‘removing the taint on our name’.” He shook his head, “I had to hold Izzy back.”

Magnus could feel the anger welling up inside him, “I would have paid to watch Isabelle knock that woman on her ass.”

Alec smiled a genuine smile, “Me too.” He sighed, “The only other major problem was when she was leaving and she told me that her only complaint about the institute was that it was run by a ‘cock-sucker with too much influence from the downworld.’ She even wrote it in her notes and said she would try to make me nothing more than a boot scrubber since I liked playing with dirt so much.”

A few tears rolled down Alec’s face. He looked miserable.

Magnus felt his own tears pool at the sight of his gorgeous and strong boyfriend brought down by someone who knew nothing about how the world was. “Darling. Come on.” He helped Alec up from the couch and to their bedroom. He changed Alec’s clothing into some fluffy pajama bottoms and a sweater and magicked all of Alec’s favorite fluffy blankets and pillows onto the bed. “That woman is wrong Alexander. About so many things.” He put Alec onto the bed and started wrapping the softness around him. “You are wonderful,” he kissed Alec’s forehead. “You are a great leader,” He kissed Alec’s cheek. “An amazing brother,” he kissed Alec’s lips sweetly for a few seconds. “And my better half.” He kissed Alec again a little longer but it didn’t have the heat that normally lead to them making out. 

Alec kissed him back, “Thank you.”

Magnus smiled, “Of course.” He tucked the blankets in a bit, “Now what did you say this woman’s name was.”

Alec yawned, he had been doing a lot of work lately to prepare for this inspection and it was catching up to him, “I didn’t. Why?”

“No reason darling.” Magnus said. “She just will never get any favors from me.”

Alec smiled, “Maggie Petalborn.”

Magnus pet Alec’s head some more, “Why don’t you rest some. I’ll do some work and then we can eat when you’re feeling more awake and rested.”

Alec nodded, “Yeah. Eat when awake.” He barely turned over before he was asleep.

Magnus left the room, closing the door so that he wouldn’t wake his sleeping precious boyfriend. He pulled out his phone when he knew he wasn’t in danger of waking the man up. Dialling Isabelle’s number she had barely picked up when he said, “I’m going after Maggie Petalborn you in? Bring the blonde and biscuit, I’ll get my children. We meet at Central Park in half an hour. Any questions?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review because that makes me really happy.


End file.
